Multi-Series Fusion
by VideoGamer13
Summary: Multi-series fusion: a mysterious feature seen only through a strong bond between Trainer and Pokémon (referred to as 'smashers' in the story). But with the strong bond everyone shares in this form, will they be able to handle it? BTW my first story, so please review positively. Or PM me due to the review glitch.
1. Chapter 1: The Fusion's Discovery

Multi-series fusion: the name that baffled smashers since Ryu's arrival last year. And now, with Corrin and Bayonetta both on the way, they've found out what it is and how to perform it.

It had happened about a week ago, while Red (Pokémon Trainer) and his Charizard battling a girl with a Mega Gardevoir on her team. And so far, the Gardevoir was winning, with itself at two KOs on a three-vs-three fight, having KO'd Squirtle and Ivysaur, while Charizard had only KO'd Absol.

"Don't fret, Charizard," Red called out to his Pokémon as Charizard flapped its wings slightly. "We can win this fight! Now..." He grabbed a Mega Pendant, shaped in style to an array of flames. "Mega Evolve! X!"

Suddenly, Charizard became engulfed in a veil of flames. The Mega Evolution symbol appeared in front of it, and it started to transform, although not in the way Red was expecting.

"What is going on?!" Red called out as Charizard started to turn a soft grey as opposed to the pitch black of its X Mega form. Its eyes remained the soft blue they were before going Mega, but Charizard gained an extra set of wings in a style similar to a Swanna's, albeit grey instead of white.

When the process finally finished and Charizard was revealed, Red stepped back in awe. "What the-?" he asked himself uneasily as Charizard roared toward the skies. Gardevoir's trainer certainly seemed shocked.

"How did your Charizard and little...winged...friend undergo that fusion?" she asked, shocking Red even more.

"That white is Pit?!" he called out uneasily. "B-but I- but Pit was- how?!"

Charizard then launched a Fire Blast attack that completely annihilated the girl's Gardevoir, and the Sceptile she send out afterward.

"OK! I'm calling off the rest of the fight!" she shouted, recalling Gardevoir and Sceptile to their Poké Balls and walking off.

As soon as the girl left the picture, Pit and Charizard's weird fusion wore off, and the two became seperate entities once again.

Red was still in shock. "What was that fusion all about...?" he asked under his breath as he looked over at Pit, who waved, and then to Charizard, who roared.


	2. Chapter 2: Blackouts

It was a little over a month and a half since the first fusion incident, and Pit paced around the open plain, his hands behind his back. Ness started to follow him, imitating him and mouthing the angel's words in unison with him.

"How is this going to work?" Pit asked himself uneasily. He still hadn't gotten a hand of his and Charizard's fusion, and he collapsed each time. More than once he almost died, and every time he managed to survive. But it still frightened him whenever the thought reentered his mind. "I-if we don't get a hang of this thing, we won't be able to make it through!

"Pit?" Ness put a hand on Pit's shoulder. The angel had been pacing so long, he created a medium-sized trench. "Calm down. Breathe."

"Gaah! I can't calm down! What if this ends up backfiring and killing both of us?" Pit was paranoid. Ness tried to calm him, but it just made Pit even more tense.

Things got even weirder when Kaelynne arrived again, with her Gardevoir walking behind her. "So, no weird winged-smasher fusion today, huh?" she asked the angel with her arms crossed. At this, Gardevoir mimicked her, as if in agreement. The two had apparently developed a very close bond with one another, which for a traded Pokémon was kind of scarce.

Charizard was soaring in the sky, but couldn't help but overhear what the trainer was saying. "...you need to learn how to control it. Or fear will be your worst nemesis," Kaelynne was saying. Charizard flew down and roared at the skies, then looked towards Pit.

"Well, we've been trying to control it, but each time we've lost consciousness! I have no clue what's going on!" Pit called out, obviously worried sick out of his mind.

Kaelynne grabbed her Mega Bracelet. "Well, how about you tel try and control it over a battle? My treat," she offered, giving her Garevoir a signal. Pit grabbed his own Key Stone, located on one of his wristbands, and nodded confidently.

"Sure," he accepted, gesturing for Charizard to come over. The Flame Pokémon happily obliged.

* * *

Theme Song plays: Rivals Today and Tomorrow!

Gonna fight throughout the night

No matter what happens to me!

Gonna fight! All through the night!

Going to do battle; going to smash

We are aiming to be the very best

Meet rivals; today and tomorrow!

Super Smash!

Title Card: Fusion Confusion!

* * *

Pit and Kaelynne were both on opposite sides of the battlefield, with Ness, Corrin, and Pichu on the sidelines, cheering Pit on.

"C'mon, Pit! You got this!" Ness called out, swinging his baseball bat frantically.

"Pichu pichuchu!" Pichu called out in quick succession.

Jeff reached into his backpack and pulled something out: a pulse tracker for when Pit and Charizard achieved their fusion.

"Let's start this fight off on a high note!" Kaelynne called out. "Gardevoir, Thunderbolt!"

"Voir! Garde VOIR!" Gardevoir called out, launching a wicked thunderbolt from the sky that did some major damage to Charizard. Pit, in turn, had Charizard retaliate by using Fire Blast, engulfing Gardevoir in flames and somehow disabling its Thunderbolt.

"Well, in that case..." Kaelynne grabbed at her Key Stone, which was a charm on her chain-like bracelet. "Gardevoir! Mega Evolve!"

Suddenly Gardevoir became surrounded in a rainbow aura, becoming its Mega Form in the process. Pit saw this as their chance to fuse.

"Alright, then. If she can do it, so can we!" Pit grabbed at his own Key Stone, then intertwined his wing with Charizard's. Kaelynne was confused. They hadn't done that when they first battled. "Charizard, Mega Evolve!"

Charizard became surrounded in a black aura, which pulled Pit into it as if Charizard was a black hole. The two became surrounded in a veil of flames, which made Charizard's Mega Form look like a fusion between itself and a Swanna, and even having Swanna's wings as a second pair. The only difference in Fused Charizard's appearance now was that its tail now looked more like Pit's now than a tail, but still had the flame on the end. But despite having been pulled into the fusion, Pit was standing right behind the now Fire/Dragon-type.

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Pit called out, promptly causing Charizard to launch an array of flames at Gardevoir that knocked it against the wall. The Embrace Pokémon pulled itself to its feet and countered with a Shadow Ball attack. The recoil of the move caused Charizard to fly backward and smash right into the tree behind it.

On the sidelines Jeff kept glancing at his device, indicating Pit and Charizard's pulses becoming _really_ unstable. The inventor took this as a really bad sign.

Pit clenched his hand into a fist and called out for another attack: this time, Dragon Rush. Charizard started to charge toward the opposing Gardevoir, but before it got all the way there, Jeff's machine indicated an abrupt change in their pulses which eventually died out. Charizard reverted from its Fusion-Mega Form, and Pit's vision turned slightly blurry.

' _Ugh...w-what's going on? I c-can't move...what's happening?'_ Pit kept thinking as his knees locked up quickly. Jeff looked down at his computer and explained exactly what was going on...just in time for Pit to lose consciousness.

* * *

A/N: **All I can say here is...uh-oh! Will we ever see thmusty serious fusion again? FYI, based slightly off of Pokémon the Series: XY episode 118. Y'know, Ash's Greninja? Same basic principle here.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Fight

Meanwhile, over in the city of Lumiose, a girl was playing with two of her Pokémon: a Vespiquen and a female Meowstic. The girl herself was wearing a red ribbon, pink dress, and black Mary Janes. Her hair was blond, and her eyes sky blue. This girl's name was Paula Polestar, and she was one of the very few trainers with the ability to fuse with their Pokémon: her Vespiquen, in fact, despite her major fear of Bug-type Pokémon.

Eventually Paula stood up and returned her Meowstic to her Poké Ball. She showed Vespiquen to a place where they could train their power, which the trainer was sure wasn't limited to herself and Vespiquen.

"Oh, hi!" Ness called out, waving to his friend happily. "Say...when did you become a Pokémon Trainer?"

"What say you and I have a battle with each other and I'll tell you all about it!" Paula insisted, gesturing for Vespiquen to come over. Ness instantly turned bright red.

"Uh, I'd really love to have a Pokémon battle with you, Paula, but I don't have any Pokémon," he said sheepishly. He gestured toward Pit, who was sitting on a hence and conversing with Charizard. "He may be up for a battle, though."

Pit was already on the other side of the battlefield. "Way ahead of you two!" he called out happily, sending Charizard onto the field.

(insert epic Pokémon fight between Charizard and Vespiquen here cause I'm not good at writing fight scenes from the animé)

"Alright, Vespiquen! Finish it off with Poison Jab!" Paula called out, extending a hand to her Bee Pokémon, who launched a flurry of purple needle-like things that sent Charizard flying against the wall behind it. The psychic brushed some dust off of her dress before her vision suddenly turned blurry, and her knees locked up.

"What's going on?" Corrin asked Jeff, who pulled up another graph similar to the one he used for Pit and Charizard on his holograph.

"Huh? Paula and Vespiquen's pulses are breaking apart!" he exclaimed in shock, turning an eerie shade of white. Corrin looked at Paula with worry filling his blood red eyes.

' _What's going on?'_ Paula thought, falling to her knees. She staggered to her feet, careful not to collapse again _. 'I can't move...what's happening? E-everything is-'_ Paula's thoughts were suddenly cut off, however, when her senses all suddenly went dark and she collapsed into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: Psychic-napped!

Paula came to her senses in a room, which was entirely dark except for one torch on each wall.

' _Ugh, where...where am I?_ ' Paula thought as she looked around, lighting the room more with PK Fire. A spark appeared from her fingertip, and she looked around with her source. ' _W-who kidnapped me when I was asleep, anyhow? A-and where am I?! Wait, I already asked myself that, but it's worth repeating!_ '

" **Ohohohohohoho...so you're finally awake, pretty-psychic-in-pink** ," said an echoing voice that made Paula jump slightly. She tried to get up and fight, but for some reason her wrists were chained to a chair in the middle of the room. " **You know, I actually had a bit of trouble figuring out who to kidnap: you, or that litte red-capped-what's-his-name. So I decided to take a chance and just kidnap you off the bat. The Crobat, that is.** "

Paula fought against the chains, starting to glow. "Where are Vespiquen and Meowstic?!" she demanded angrily after noticing her Poké Balls were missing. "And what did you do to them?!" Paula was furious.

" **Your Pokémon are just fine, m'lady,"** the weird guy said again, revealing himself from the shadow. Despite the almost entirely blak attire, inverted colors on the cap, and orange banana, he looked strikingly like Ness, albeit evil. **"But now I must be gone. Ciao."** With that, the villain vanished into almost thin air.

Paula kept struggling against her chains, feeling anxious for both Ness and her Pokémon. ' _I sure hope they're okay,_ ' she thought, tearing up slightly at the thought of her friends being injured by that villainous maniac. ' _Don't fret, Paula...you can do this. If you use PK Fire Omega, the chains will melt, and you can escape. Alright, one..two...THREE!_ ' Then Paula expanded all of her psychic energy to melt the chains to a puddle, but lost consciousness in the process.


End file.
